Flash Back
by LalSoong1687
Summary: This is a branch story in the Trip to Nowhere AU.  Worf and Deanna deal with the long absence of their daughter after she leaves with Q.


**"Flash Back"**

**A Star Trek: The Next Generation Story**

By Lal Soong

**Author's note: This is a branch story in the Trip to Nowhere alternate universe. You should read through at least Nowhere Plans chapter 25 before reading this story.**

Of all the mischievous games Q had wrought upon them, this was the worst as far as Deanna Troi Rozhenko was concerned. Two days ago, their superior nemesis had coaxed her son into joining him inside the Continuum and there wasn't a damn thing she, her husband Worf, or the Enterprise crew could do about it.

She and Worf had been sitting at the table for hours, well past their normal bedtime, hardly a word spoken between them. What could they say that would comfort each other? At least we still have our daughter! Deanna tried not to blame Shannara. After all, Shannara had not asked Q to make her his personal pet. And Q was very persistent. This latest game of Q's was yet another attempt at winning Shannara's affection and loyalty. Deanna wanted to believe that her daughter was levelheaded enough not to play into Q's hand, but more and more Deanna sensed her daughter drawing toward Q and pulling away from her.

She was drinking coffee instead of her usual hot chocolate. Somehow, she sensed she needed to stay awake no matter how helpless she felt when dealing with Q.

Across from her, Worf was fighting the urge to sleep. He had put in a double shift on the bridge and had been awake for nearly twenty-four hours. She sensed him fighting internally between the need for sleep and the need to stay by her side. She knew he would work himself as hard tomorrow if Eric didn't return and she worried he would let it effect his health. It was his way of dealing with the pain.

"Perhaps, you should try to get some rest," Deanna said, giving him permission. "It wouldn't make you a bad father."

He nodded, but did not get up from the table. "I have been thinking," he said as though it were novel to their situation.

"Yes," she prodded, though she dreaded hearing him out.

"I believe Shannara has the power to flash us into the Continuum. If we could find Eric..."

"No! We agreed that Shannara is not allowed to use her powers. Giving her permission, even to bring Eric back, would only corrupt her and place all of us in further danger. I'm afraid we have no choice but to wait for Q to tire of this game."

Again, silence fell between them. Deanna sipped at her coffee, now tepid. Worf doze.

Suddenly, panic struck Deanna though she could not immediately sense why and she let out a sharp scream. Then she felt his presence.

"What is wrong?" Worf asked, snapping awake.

"Eric; I can sense him!" She rushed toward her son's bedroom, Worf anxiously following her. "Oh, Eric," Deanna said, waking her son, "thank God you're back!"

Sleepily, five-year old Eric rose from his bed. "Mommy, I was dreaming," he said groggily.

Kneeling down to wrap her arms around her child, Deanna felt comforted by his lack of understanding of what he'd really experienced. "Of course, you were. It's all over now. You're awake and home, safe in your bed."

"They didn't hurt you, son?" Worf asked.

"No, I'm fine. Where's Shannara?"

"She's in her bed, asleep, sweetheart," Deanna said soothingly. "We should all be getting to sleep."

"No, she isn't," Eric said, sounding sure of himself. "Someone told me she was taking my place."

Meeting her husband's gaze, Deanna shared a look of shock and disbelief with him. In the next moment, they bolted out of their son's room and into their daughter's to find her bed empty. Deanna let out an anguished cry and dropped to her knees. "Why? Why?"

Coming from behind her, Worf placed his strong arms around her and allowed her to lean into him. "We will not let Q win," he vowed. "Shannara knows how much we love her and she will come back to us."

Worf had never used the word 'love' lightly and Deanna felt some comfort in his certainty. "I want to believe that. I do."

"We are family. When she sees reason, she will do the honorable thing."

Rising, Deanna crawled into her daughter's bed and curled up in a fetal position. She would spend the night in Shannara's room. It was the only way she'd get any sleep. Without a word, Worf climbed into the small bed and wrapped his arms around his wife.

Deanna awoke slowly to the computer's incessant reminder of the time. She tried to clear her head enough to remember what appointments she had today and an alarm shot through her as she recalled the events of last night. "Shannara!" she cried out and sprung from her little girl's bed.

Where was Worf? she wondered as she stepped out into the living area and found him sitting at the table with their son, eating breakfast. A third plate was set for her. How could she find an appetite when the well being of her children was at stake?

"Deanna," Worf said, his tone saying what his failed words could not. "Please, sit down and eat. Keep up your strength."

She sat down, but could no more than stare at the scrambled eggs, sausage and biscuits on her plate.

"Darling, Riker is on his way to talk with Eric." They turned toward their son, who was picking at his food. "Under the circumstances, it is best if the captain questions him."

She nodded. "You're right."

The annunciator sounded and Worf barked out an "enter." The doors swished open to admit Riker.

"Worf, Deanna," Riker said. Deanna could sense an "I'm sorry" forming from his lips, but he couldn't quite work up the courage. He stepped up to the table, though he chose to remain standing. The one remaining chair was meant for Shannara. She would come back to fill it!

"Eric, we missed you while you were gone," Riker addressed the boy. "Can you tell us anything about where you were?"

"It was a white room and there was this lady. She had long red hair. She was nice to me."

Who was this person? Deanna wondered. She'd always assumed that Q worked...or played rather...alone.

"Did she tell you what she wanted?"

"No. Q wanted her to watch over me."

"Were you scared?"

"No! There weren't any monsters. The lady played games with me. She was very nice to me."

That's highly debatable, Deanna thought, biting back the words. Q had always been a prankster, but he'd never physically harmed anyone to her knowledge. She had to hold on to the hope that Shannara was safe and would be returned to them.

"What did she tell you before she returned you?"

Eric stirred his half-eaten oatmeal, watching the raisins floating up from the milk. Anything to avoid answering the question.

"Last night," Worf began, "he told Deanna and I that his captor said Shannara was taking his place. I believe Q wanted Shannara to say she wanted to join him before he would make the trade."

"To stoke his ego," Riker interpreted. "You remember when we first encountered Q and he briefly gave me the power of the Q." He hesitated, formulating his thoughts. "Even after all these years, I remember that feeling of power, of control. I was the first officer of a starship and I allowed Q to get to me. Giving up that power was difficult, but it was the right decision. Imagine how much more difficult it must be for a nine-year old girl. She is still forming her ideals and is very vulnerable to suggestion."

"What are you saying, Will?" Deanna asked. "You think Shannara will never come back to us?"

"That's not what I'm saying. It just might take her a little longer to realize she has everything she needs right here, in this universe."

"I tried," Worf said sternly. "I taught her how to face an enemy without fear. But I never told her that sometimes your enemy wears the facade of a friend."

Deanna reached out and grasped Worf's hand. She did not speak. The gesture conveyed more than words ever could. Together, they would wait for their daughter and when Shannara returned no matter how many days, weeks or even months passed, they would be here to support and encourage her down the correct path.

Eric brought his tiny hand over his mother's free hand, for the first time showing a bit of empathy. And in that moment, Riker silently stepped out of their quarters to allow the Rozhenko family time to cope.

Days did pass into weeks and Deanna vowed to maintain her position as ship's counselor. Her patients needed her and she needed them to keep going. Worf performed his duties as first officer in an exemplary fashion. On the surface, life returned to normal, but deep down their hearts ached for their lost daughter.

At night when they came together as a family, Deanna knew they were suffering. She sensed Worf slipping away from her. They barely touched one another and hadn't made love in weeks. Though they continued to share the same bed, they were growing emotionally farther apart. What if her worst fear came true? If she and Worf separated, Shannara would have no family to come home to. They did not speak of separating or express a loss of hope, however. They did not speak hardly about anything.

And Eric suffered, too. He was doing poorly at school and his teacher suggested that he repeat the last term. Deanna tried to tutor him at night, but her concentration was no more in it than her son's.

Weeks passed into months and Shannara remained lost to them.


End file.
